


What's The Matter

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone need a hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's The Matter

When Viggo entered the room, he saw how Orlando sat hunched down in the sofa. On the table was a plate with untouched food and Orlando was just sitting there, staring in front of him. 

Viggo walked over. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Orlando slowly looked up and shook his head. "Nothing special."

"I clearly see that there is something, you still haven't touched your food, and it isn't often you're like this." Viggo hoped to learn the reason.

"There isn't anything special. Nothing to talk about. I wasn't hungry."

Viggo sat down beside him, deciding to wait and see if Orlando would say what was bothering him.

A long moment later a pleading came from the younger man, "Please, embrace me."

Viggo drew Orlando towards him and fulfilled his wish.

***TE***


End file.
